1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hinge for use with heavy insulated doors which are used with walk in freezers or refrigerators and more specifically to a hinge which can quickly and easily be adjusted horizontally to provide door lift and rotation to compensate for frame or mounting misalignment by means of a screw which is accessible.
2. Description of Related Art
A hinge for use with an insulated freezer door is known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,870,642 to Finkelstein, et al. discloses an anti-sag hinge having a mounting flange which is mounted to a jamb and a strap assembly which is mounted to a door and pivotally coupled to the mounting flange. The strap assembly has a strap with a plurality of screw openings, an adjustment bracket having a plurality of screw openings configured to be alignable with the strap screw openings, and a lateral adjuster which causes lateral relative movement between the strap and the adjustment bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,523 to Finkelstein, et al. discloses an anti-sag hinge having a flange assembly having a mounting flange, a lower hinge barrel and an upper hinge barrel. The upper hinge barrel is removably mounted to the mounting flange. The hinge also has a strap assembly pivotally coupled to the flange assembly. The strap assembly includes a strap and a cylinder portion removably coupled to the lower hinge barrel and the upper hinge barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,214 to Finkelstein discloses a mounting flange adapted to be mounted to a jamb, the mounting flange having an exterior facing surface having a select texture and a strap assembly which is mounted to a door and pivotally coupled to the mounting flange. The hinge further includes a mounting flange adjustment plate having a plurality of screw openings there through which are alignable with mounting flange screw openings and has an interior facing surface with a select texture which is mateably in different positions with the mounting flange exterior facing surface select texture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,458 to Finkelstein discloses an internal adjustment plate to combat misalignment or sag in the door of a commercial reach-in freezer. A mounting bracket, a strap assembly, and an adjustment plate cooperate to mount a refrigerator or freezer door and, when sagging occurs, provides for correction by manipulation of the adjustment plate to realign the door within the jamb of the freezer cabinet jamb.